secreto de hermanos
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Jasper está enamorado y no sabe que hacer para conquistar a la chica en cuestión. Ella es tierna, dulce, buena , en resumen su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Pero hay un solo problema...Alice es su hermana ... Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad n.n
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Jasper POV

No sabía muy bien como había empezado todo esto, era algo sucio, morboso e incomprensible desde cualquier punto. Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de mi hermana menor. Sabía que era amor porque no solamente la deseaba de forma enfermiza si no que detestaba verla con otros chicos, quería cuidarla y estar con ella en cada minuto del día.

Sabía que era imposible y asqueroso el querer tener una relación con Alice pero no podía evitarlo, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños ella era mi mejor amiga y aún lo es, sin embargo, estaba decidido a probar aunque fuera una sola vez sus labios. No sabía muy bien cómo lograr mi propósito pero no podría morir tranquilo si es que no saciaba el deseo asfixiante que sentía por ella.

Puede ser pecado, pueden tacharme de pervertido. Pero ¿no dicen que el amor es amor y que hay que aceptarlo? ¿O es que Alice está prohibida solo porque es mi hermana? La vida es injusta y el amor también y aunque casi nadie lo acepte y sea prácticamente ilegal ella sería mía a cualquier precio.

**Holaaa c: bueno este fic se me ocurrió hace poco, aun no sé si hacerlo con lemmon o algo asi pero si quieren puedo intentarlo a ver que sale. Es un tema algo extraño pero bueno pensé que no habían tantos fics de incestos por estos días. Sus reviews son bienvenidas y ya saben gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Vivíamos hace dos años en las afueras de Forks, la verdad nuestra casa era una de las más grandes del pueblo pero al momento de la elección de mi cuarto no pensé que escoger el que estaba frente a la habitación de Alice me traería tantos problemas. Como dije anteriormente no sé muy bien cuando comencé a sentir ese sentimiento tan extraño por mi hermana, pero sin lugar a dudas la ubicación de los cuartos era un gran problema.

Mi papá trabajaba en el hospital y mamá casi siempre andaba en el club al que pertenecía por lo que yo tenía que quedarme en casa como el hermano mayor y responsable. Odiaba eso de tener que cuidar a Alice como si fuese una niña pequeña, nuestra diferencia de edad era de solo un año y aunque hubiéramos crecido toda la vida juntos eso no me impedía desearla como un loco.

Pero es que ella no era para nada fea. Alice era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, ella era pálida, tenía los ojos negros más hermosos y hechizantes del mundo, su cabello era corto y rebelde y sus labios eran rojos y tentadores. Cada vez que la veía el pensamiento oscuro de que sería mía se apoderaba de mi mente y cada una de las razones por las que no debía de acercarme a ella con esas malas intenciones, eran descartadas a una velocidad increíble por mi cerebro.

Ese día era sábado y después del almuerzo nuestros padres tuvieron que salir ya que tenían que ir al matrimonio de la tía Carmen. Era un día aburrido y frío como todos los días en Forks y para matar un poco el tiempo estaba viendo una película por la televisión en el salón.

-¡Jazz!-exclamó Alice abrazándome con fuerza-¿me darías permiso para salir con James?

James es el idiota que quiere quitarme a Alice, no entendía por qué me pedía permiso para salir con él. Yo lo odiaba y en el instituto eso era más que evidente, no es que simplemente fueran celos porque pretendiera a la chica que amo pero no creía que tuviera buenas intenciones con mi hermana y ese pensamiento jamás iba a cambiar.

-Ali-suspiré tomando con delicadeza su mano-, sabes que ese tipo no me da una muy buena impresión. Tal vez podrías quedarte en casa y ver algo que te guste en la tele.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-¡Eso sí que es aburrido! Además James y yo llevamos saliendo un tiempo y ¡creo que me va a pedir ser su novia!-fruncí el ceño y la fulminé un poco con la mirada. Yo no quería que fuera la novia de nadie, ella tenía que ser mía y solo mía- Vamos Jasper, te prometo que estaré aquí antes de las once de la noche.

-Está bien-suspiré con algo de resignación-, pero si llegas tarde le diré a papá que no te deje salir nunca más con ese tipo.

Alice salió de la casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde dejándome en una soledad y en un arrepentimiento increíble. Debí haberle dicho que no podía salir con James porque sin papá no podía darle permiso para nada, sin embargo, ya lo había hecho y solamente me quedaba asumir las consecuencias.

Mis padres habían llamado para avisar que llegarían el domingo por la noche y que había comida en la nevera. Me preparé la cena a eso de las diez y dejé un poco para que Alice calentara en el microondas cuando se dignara a llegar. La verdad es que aun los celos me atormentaban, sabía que si por alguna extraña razón ella y yo llegáramos a tener una relación eso sería incesto pero ¿adivinen qué? No me importa. Lo único que me importaba era que ella llegara a amarme tanto como yo la quería, sin embargo, sabía que eso era un imposible.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Alice aun no llegaba. Estaba muy preocupado y me paseaba por el salón con el teléfono en la mano a la vez que miraba repetidas veces hacia la puerta. Me negaba a pensar en qué le podría estar haciendo el idiota de James a mi hermana. Quería ir a buscarla pero no sabía dónde podría estar y eso era precisamente lo que más me molestaba.

Cuando ya me cansé de esperar y había tomado las llaves del auto, Alice llegó a la casa pero ella no se veía para nada feliz: ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ali ¿qué pasó?-pregunté mirándola con preocupación- ¿James te hiso algo?

La guie con cuidado a uno de los sillones del salón y me senté a su lado para abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello lentamente haciendo que se relajara un poco y pudiera contarme lo que había sucedido con un poco más de calma.

-Primero James me llevó a la plaza del pueblo-comenzó sollozando mientras bebía un vaso de agua-, todo iba normal hasta que se le ocurrió que podríamos ir a una fiesta que había en un bar de la reservación. La fiesta me aburrió después de un rato ya que todos estaban bebiendo demasiado alcohol y hasta algunos consumían drogas. Le pedí a James que me trajera a casa, pero en vez de traerme a casa me llevó a un mirador e intentó… intentó…

-¿intento qué?-pregunté mirándola a sus bonitos ojos y con una gran sospecha en la cabeza-¿intentó abusar de ti?-adiviné percibiendo el profundo miedo en su mirada.- ¿es eso Alice?

-Sí…-susurró comenzando a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez ya no podía detenerse ni aunque lo intentara todo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que uno no controla los sentimientos, que no se puede decidir a quién amar y cuando esto sucede tampoco se puede decidir dejar de hacerlo de un día para el otro. Supe que estaba más que dispuesto a matar a James si es que se atrevía a hacerle algo a Alice otra vez, estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Abracé a Alice con fuerza y ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho para seguir llorando. Tomé su mentón lentamente y lo levanté con delicadeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, se veía tan tierna y frágil que se me estaba partiendo el corazón de a poco. No supe bien como pasó, pero el beso que era para su frente terminó de forma abrupta en sus labios.

Nunca ni en mi mejor sueño me imaginé besándola con fuerza y ternura a la vez, me parecía tan extraño que ella correspondiera el beso como si nada, pero de todas formas eso era mucho mejor que forzarla. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces que no soportaba la idea de separarme de ellos, su lengua le proporcionaba a mi boca las caricias más tiernas que nunca recibí. Sin dudas esta sería una noche muy larga

**Hola c: ¿Cómo están? Yo más o menos porque estoy algo enfermita :ccccc Quedo algo extraño el capitulo pero de todas formas espero que a alguien le haya gustado. Hasta ahora creo que el fic será de lime y ahí hay que ver como progresa c: Gracias por leer y si quieren dejar un review son bienvenidos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

Seguimos besándonos por largo rato, sus labios eran como una droga que me hacía desear a cada minuto un poco más. Nuestras respiraciones se volvían cada vez más erráticas y agitadas por lo que la razón desapareció de mi cabeza y fue reemplazada por el deseo que sentía por Alice. Continué besándola hasta que el aire nos hiso falta, con mucho cuidado la recosté sobre el sillón en el que estábamos sentados y proseguí a besar su cuello. Su piel era tan suave y deliciosa que no pude evitar morderla con fuerza, lo que produjo un jadeo de sorpresa y placer en Alice y la reacción de cualquiera ante todo lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me empujó con fuerza lejos de ella y se sentó mirándome con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?-me preguntó a la vez que se tocaba los labios de forma nerviosa-¿por qué?

-Alice yo…-no sabía que decirle, en el fondo casi todo había sido culpa mía pero también era cierto que ella correspondió el beso casi de inmediato encendiendo una chispa invisible que había entre ambos- no sé qué decir pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no me arrepiento de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-¿No te arrepientes?-preguntó sorprendida y enojada a la vez que se ponía rápidamente de pie-. No sé si te acuerdes pero yo soy tu hermana y te informo que lo que casi ocurre entre nosotros es ilegal por lo que nos podrían llevar a la cárcel.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo-susurré acercándome lentamente a ella-, sería un secreto de hermanos, además no entiendo porque estas tan enfadada si tu no hiciste un gran esfuerzo para que dejara de besarte, incluso me atrevería a decir que te gustó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-exclamó mientras me miraba con rabia-Eres mi hermano y te quiero pero no para tener una aventura sexual de fin de semana ni para cumplir tu nueva fantasía de tener relaciones con la hermana, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Esto va a morir con nosotros.

Alice me miró por última vez con algo de vergüenza y rubor en el rostro para luego subir corriendo a su habitación. Apenas ella subió las escaleras comencé a pensar que lo que le dije no fue lo más indicado, quedé como un maldito pervertido que solo quiere tener una noche de lujuria y pasión con su hermana menor. Comencé a analizar cada una de sus palabras y reacciones antes, durante y después del beso. Tal vez si no la hubiera mordido ahora no estaríamos tan separados y podríamos estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas.

Me quedé esperando casi por media hora a que Alice bajara a cenar, en verdad no creía que el idiota de James la hubiera llevado a comer algo antes de lo que había pasado en el mirador, sin embargo, ella nunca salió de su cuarto y comencé a preocuparme porque estuviera realmente muy enfadada con migo. La verdad no nos peleábamos desde que éramos unos niños aunque esas peleas no se comparaban en nada con el problema que ahora se instalaba entre nosotros.

Alice POV

Me había encerrado en mi cuarto porque aún no podía creer lo que había pasado tanto con James como con Jasper, el primero en verdad solamente me había desilusionado y era obvio que eso lo superaría con el paso del tiempo. El verdadero problema era lo que casi sucede entre mi hermano y yo.

El corazón aún me latía demasiado rápido y estaba muy nerviosa. Ni siquiera sé por qué le correspondí el beso a Jasper ni por qué cada vez que lo recordaba mi respiración se aceleraba y las ganas de que todo eso hubiera continuado crecían en mi interior. Era entre otras cosas asqueroso, no puedo creer que en un par de minutos olvidé cosas tan obvias como que él era mi hermano mayor y que lo que estábamos haciendo era repugnante e ilegal.

Suspiré una vez para ponerme el pijama y desmaquillarme en el baño. Mientras terminaba de quitarme el maquillaje y de lavarme la cara, pude ver la marca que la mordida de Jasper había dejado en mi cuello. La toqué con la yema de los dedos y pude recordar todo lo que sentí en ese momento. Lejos de enfadarme o sentirme algo así como usada, me gustó y podría decir que mucho a tal punto de que me hubiera encantado que todo eso continuara.

Cerré los ojos y pude sentir otra vez la dulce presión de los labios de Jasper sobre los míos y las deliciosas caricias que éste le dio a mi cuello con su boca. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para contemplar mi reflejo sobre el espejo, estaba muy confundida. No sabía muy bien que debía hacer con mi hermano, con migo misma ni con mi vida. Decidí que la mejor opción que tenía era intentar pensar mi más que extraña situación en la comodidad de mi cama.

Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a ver la televisión sin prestarle real interés a la vez que pensaba en todas las razones que pudieron llevarnos a besarnos de aquella forma tan apasionada y dulce. A lo largo de nuestra vida nuestra relación había cambiado a lo largo de los años, en un principio cuando éramos solo unos niños nos llevábamos bastante mal y peleábamos casi todo el día por ganar la atención de nuestros padres y familiares. Pero con el paso del tiempo y la llegada de la adolescencia nuestra relación fue mejorando con creces. Jasper de un momento a otro se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y sabía todos mis secretos y yo los suyos. Nos habíamos hecho muy unidos y tal vez esa era la razón por la que ahora habíamos confundido en parte el cariño que nos teníamos.

Apagué la extraña película que estaba viendo e intenté conciliar el sueño, había sido un día demasiado extraño y lo único que esperaba era que mis padres volvieran pronto para que la incomodidad y la tensión que se haría presente entre mi hermano y yo. Sin embargo, no podía dormir nada y cada vez que intentaba cerrar mis ojos solamente veía el rostro de Jasper y sus hermosos ojitos azules.

Sin duda necesitaba un consejo, la verdad estaba muy confundida y así no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Sin perder mucho tiempo comencé a vestirme de nuevo, me puse mi vestido verde metálico más sencillo y fácil de poner y las botas negras a juego. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, mi mejor amiga a cualquier precio y no me importaba que fueran más de las dos de la mañana.

Cuando bajé me pude dar cuenta de que Jasper estaba recostado sobre el frio sillón del salón, no entendía por qué no se iba a su cuarto si ya era algo tarde.

-Jasper ¿qué haces todavía aquí?-pregunté arreglándome un poco el cabello antes de salir-. Es tarde pensé que estarías durmiendo.

-Pensé que tu bajarías a cenar-dijo él acercándose a mí a lo que yo retrocedí un paso de forma instintiva. Odiaba que todo entre nosotros hubiera cambiado de forma tan rápida. Suspiré y camine el paso que había retrocedido-. No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo por lo que pasó.

-No te tengo miedo-aclaré a la vez que notaba que Jasper estaba mucho más cerca que antes-, es solo que pienso que deberíamos mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

-No, yo no me voy a alejar de ti así como así-respondió Jasper agarrándome con fuerza de un brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Solamente quiero que reconozcas que lo que pasó hace unas horas te gustó tanto como a mí.

No podía negarlo porque en el fondo si me había gustado y era totalmente injusto mentirme a mi misma. Cerré los ojos por un minuto y lo siguiente que sentí fueron los labios de Jasper sobre los míos, a diferencia de nuestro primer beso este era tan tierno y tan delicado que pensé que era un sueño. Era tan extraño mi mente me pedía a gritos que me alejara de él, que recordara que éramos hermanos pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma diferente, me acerqué aun más a él y enredé mis brazos en su cuello para seguir besándolo porque en el fondo sus besos eran lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.

**Holaaa , bueno perdonen la ausencia y lo extraño que quedó el capitulo xd. Tratare de actualizar pronto porque se que me tarde una eternidad. Gracias por leer y si quieren dejar reviews saben que son más que bienvenidos.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-Andrixcedemar: Holaaa c: primero que nada gracias por leer y por el review *-* y bueno sé que el tema de que sean hermanos da un poco de asco pero no es tan poco común en algunos fanfics . Bueno trataré de hacer lemmon a futuro pero que conste que la intención está. Ahora tus preguntas xddd:**

**-1Alice correspondió el beso porque estaba confundida y porque necesitaba consuelo (lindo consuelo xddd)**

**-2La historia se me ocurrió porque bueno yo tengo una amiga que le gustan las series japonesas y en esas series o fics de esas series es muy común el incest o el twincest( incesto entre gemelos) y se me ocurrió que entre Alice y Jasper que son mi pareja favorita de crepúsculo podría pasar algo así y tener un incesto entre ellos.**

**-3Trataré de actualizar una o dos veces por semana n.n espero que estes bien y gracias por tu review ;)**

**-alice-sakura: holaaaa c: gracias por leer y por tu review n.n me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia y no tienes de que preocuparte porque la voy a continuar hasta el final c: Espero que estes bien y nos vemos para la próxima **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno para que nadie se queje de que no avise xdddd este capitulo contiene Lemmon y como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mía xd.**

Jasper POV

No podía ni quería soltar a Alice por ningún motivo del mundo. Su boca era la mejor droga del mundo y no quería separarme de ella en ningún minuto, sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal pero no podía parar era como si mi cerebro se hubiera enfocado en solamente besar a la chica que en estos momentos tenía entre mis brazos.

Alice me abrazaba y me besaba con fuerza y necesidad, no podía distinguir si es que estaba besándome porque estaba muy enfadada o porque realmente quisiera hacerlo pero eso me daba igual yo solamente quería hacer realidad ese sueño que llevaba escondiendo hace tanto tiempo. Los besos fueron aumentando de temperatura e intensidad hasta que tuvimos que separarnos y nos vimos por primera vez a los ojos de forma transparente y viendo sus ojos aún más negros que antes.

-Jasper no sé si esto sea lo más indicado-susurró a milímetros de mis labios y en su voz se podía distinguir algo de nerviosismo-, tengo miedo de que nos descubran y todo esto termine de mala manera.

-No va a pasar nada si tú no quieres que pase-murmuré acariciando con suavidad su mejilla-. Te amo y no quiero que te sientas forzada a hacer algo que tú no quieras.

-Sé que no me obligarías a hacer nada que yo no quiera-respondió sonriendo-pero me da miedo de que nuestros padres sospechen algo ¿te imaginas el regaño que nos ganaremos si es que nos descubren?

-Confía en mí-dije apoyando mi frente en la suya-, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque estamos solos en la casa. Sea lo que sea que pase aquí quedará entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos un momento en el sillón favorito de mamá supongo que para pensar un momento, mientras Alice apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro yo miraba a través del gran ventanal que teníamos en la sala. Se podía ver la imperante oscuridad que rodeaba el bosque y la ciudad por completo, el brillo de las estrellas se hacía presente a la vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron por segunda vez. Esta vez vi que ella ya no tenía dudas, su mirada reflejaba en parte el deseo que sentía y la cautela ya que esto nadie lo sabía y nadie debía saberlo.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente para no asustarla y besé sus labios de forma muy suave siendo consciente de su necesidad, Alice acariciaba mi cuello de forma tierna a la vez que yo abandonaba su boca para besar su cuello nuevamente y buscar el cierre de su hermoso vestido verde. Sus dedos se deshicieron de mi camisa en poco tiempo por lo que cuando sus manos recorrieron mi expuesta piel perdí cualquier indicio de la razón y todo se volvió instintivo.

Después de deshacerme lentamente de su vestido contemplé su hermosa figura por un instante antes de que Alice me jalara para que volviera a besar sus labios. Mis manos fueron descendiendo suavemente por el cuerpo de ella logrando emerger de sus delgados labios sutiles gemidos de placer. Estaba a punto de quitar de encima toda la ropa que en esos momentos nos estorbaba pero al observar la ropa interior blanca y de encajes florales de Alice no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, es solo que tu ropa interior es algo tierna-respondí besando su clavícula a la vez que mis manos recorrían su espalda en busca del broche de su brasier-. Es algo romántica y me gusta.

-Me alegro-respondió Alice sonriendo a la vez que ella quitaba mis pantalones teniendo como consecuencia la liberación de mi erección que pulsaba contra su estómago- porque esta mañana cuando escogí mi ropa no me levanté con la idea de tener relaciones con alguien.

Comencé a besar su piel ahora expuesta y que tanto me enloquecía, mis manos descendieron hasta sus piernas y las acariciaron de forma tierna y suave. Mis labios besaron su abdomen y sus senos sacando de sus labios los suaves gemidos que me indicaban que podría continuar sin el temor de dañarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acaricié su intimidad por sobre la tela de sus bragas. Ella se estremeció ligeramente ante esa sensación y toqué con mi mano esa zona hasta que por fin estuvo en algo preparada. Cuando quité el pequeño trozo de tela deslicé un dedo por la vulva de Alice quien temblaba bajo mi cuerpo a la vez que siseaba algo que no pude entender.

Besé los pechos de Alice mientras la penetraba primero suavemente con mi dedo y luego el ritmo fue más constante provocando en ella variados gemidos de placer. Mi pequeña hermana se frotaba contra mi dedo repetidas veces por lo que introduje otro dedo en su interior. Ya en ese momento decidí prolongar un poco más el juego entonces comencé a masajear y pellizcar suavemente la pequeña perla que escondía todo el placer sexual de mi dulce Ali.

El orgasmo llegó a su cuerpo de forma pausada y placentera después de un rato. De un momento a otro la urgencia hiso acto de presencia por las deliciosas sensaciones que ambos experimentábamos en esos momentos. Me introduje en su interior con calma pero luego comencé a penetrarla con fuerza, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más lento y pausado mas la necesidad de ambos y mi gran deseo por poseerla fueron los combustibles para que todos mis planes cambiaran. Escuché complacido los fuertes gemidos que Alice me regalaba con cada embestida y en esos momentos sentí que aún me recorría la sensación de deseo y lujuria pero ahora el sabor de lo prohibido le daba a esta relación un frenesí desconocido.

Llegamos al clímax casi al mismo tiempo y aunque nuestros cuerpos y rostros reflejaran el cansancio sabíamos que este juego aun no acababa. Volví a besar la suave y perfecta piel de mi Alice, estaba seguro de que nunca me cansaría de eso. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí marcando su propio ritmo lento y pausado, por lo que decidí acelerar un poco la acción poniendo mis manos en sus caderas iniciando un movimiento algo más rápido. Un nuevo orgasmo nos invadió entre el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos y con la sensación de que lo prohibido era malditamente mejor a cualquier otra experiencia.

La cabeza de Alice descansaba sobre mi pecho a la vez que susurraba mi nombre entre sueños, yo no tenía nada de sueño así que comencé a acariciar lentamente la espalda de ella. Fuera de los juicios del mundo y en la soledad de nuestra casa había hecho la realidad mi sueño de hacerla mía y en la sala de mi hogar, recostados sobre el piso y abrigados por una manta de mi cuarto pensé que podía ser el cielo.

-Creo que hemos profanado el sillón favorito de mamá-murmuró Alice riendo avergonzada mientras desayunábamos-. No podré mirarlo sin acordarme de lo que pasó allí.

-Bueno yo tampoco-concordé tomando mi café-aunque tendremos que tener cuidado cuando vuelvan nuestros padres. Alice…-quería preguntarle algo desde que habíamos hecho el amor en la madrugada pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado-¿no estás arrepentida por lo que pasó?

-Bueno…-suspiró mirándome a los ojos con ternura-, no deja de parecerme muy extraño que ayer hayan pasado tantas cosas y sobre todo aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi hermano mayor me atraiga como pareja. De hecho anoche antes de que pasara todo esto iba a ir a preguntarle a Bella que debía hacer, estaba muy confundida.

-¿ya no estás confundida?-pregunté tomando su mano con cariño.

-No, he decidido que no me importa lo que piense el resto-respondió sonriendo-. Te quiero y creo que eso tú ya lo sabes.

-Bueno entonces como ahora estamos saliendo oficialmente o creo eso-dije poniéndome de pie-, te invito a una cita oficial ¿qué te parece?

-Jazz sabes que en Forks no nos pueden ver como algo más que hermanos-susurró-, de hecho yo aún no me acostumbro a esto y quiero asimilar un poco las cosas.

-No te llevaría a Forks, iremos a Seattle porque es más grande-dije como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Alice suspiró y finalmente aceptó ir a la cita con migo. Era increíble como la vida pudo cambiar de un momento a otro, sabía que si algo salía mal y la gente descubría nuestra relación todo terminaría mal teniendo como posible consecuencia una separación injusta y dolorosa entre nosotros.

No me importaba que lo nuestro fuera considerado un pecado o un delito en casi todos los países, es decir, todos hablan de la igualdad en el amor y que éste se presenta en el momento menos pensado y con cualquier persona. Mi error fue enamorarme de mi hermana pero era un error del que me sentía plenamente orgulloso.

**Se deben estar preguntando por que escribi lemmon o un intento de el cuando dije que seria lime. Bueno lo que pasó es que el bichito de la duda hiso que le preguntara a una amiga que escribe yaoi si es que era necesario incluir lemon en esta historia y me dijo que era ¡imprescindible! En el fondo por lo que se ella escribió un solo fic con lemmon y fue yaoi asi que creo que puede tener experiencia. En fin si a alguien le gustó pues agradézcanle a ella que me ayudó un poquito en las cosas básicas de escribir un lemon como que era mejor la narrativa a los diálogos , etc. Y si no les gustó de verdad que lo entiendo porque es el primero que hago en toda la vida y bueno no sé si seguirán leyendo el fic después de esto. De todas formas gracias y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo atrasado.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-RoWa:hola c: bueno todo lo que me dijiste lo pensé en el momento de escribir el fic pero me di cuenta después de ver unas series de anime y de leer otros fics de esta temática que el tema del sexi herman adoptad es algo común para escribir de esto y darle un final feliz, yo pensé que por un lado podría ser mejor y de cierto modo más "original" que fueran hermanos biológicos ya que podría modificar eso en caso de un final triste o feliz.**

**-solavila72: Holaa! C: pues bueno yo también quería leer una historia así y me animé a escribirla porque me gusta escribir lo que me gustaría leer xdddd. Me alegra de que te guste la historia y aunque este capitulo no quedo muy bien trataré de que el próximo sea mejor c: Gracias por leer y Feliz año nuevo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

Antes de salir de la casa busqué unos lentes de sol y un sombrero para la playa de ala ancha. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos reconociera, es decir, aparte de tener un pequeño problema legal sería el escándalo del siglo y obviamente que no queríamos arruinar la reputación de nuestra familia perfecta.

Después de elegir la ropa que usaríamos para nuestra extraña cita ordenamos un poco la casa por si a nuestros padres se les ocurría la idea de regresar antes a casa para revisar si es que no habíamos hecho una fiesta o estaba todo en orden. De todas formas esperábamos llegar antes que ellos ya que según Jasper no llegarían hasta la noche así que teníamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté a Jazz mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Ya te dije –me respondió con una sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano-, vamos a Seattle.

-Pero Seattle es muy grande –refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos-. Quiero saber a dónde vamos, en específico.

-No te lo puedo decir-susurró pasado un brazo por sobre mis hombros-, es una sorpresa.

Me acurruqué en su costado y bese su mejilla de forma tierna. Tenía algo de sueño ya que no había dormido casi nada, digamos que el suelo nunca ha sido el mejor lugar para dormir pero anoche no quería despegarme de Jasper por lo que mi pobre espalda se sacrificó para estar junto a él por todo lo que quedaba de noche. Cerré mis ojos para dormir por lo menos cinco minutos y sentí los dulces labios de Jazz sobre mi frente por lo que no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Podía sentir el movimiento del auto a medida que me iba quedando dormida. Dormir me servía para relajarme y pensar un poco las cosas, sabía que todo esto era una locura y que también era un secreto de hermanos, sin embargo, Jasper había dicho que me amaba y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie me hiciera daño y yo le creo de forma ciega e incondicional, después de todo la pequeña ventaja de que fuéramos hermanos era que nos conocíamos de toda la vida por lo que podíamos saber a la perfección si es que uno de los dos no decía la verdad. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante pero aprovecharía todo lo que el destino tiene preparado para mí a partir de ahora.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto había dormido pero cuando volví a recuperar en algo la conciencia pude sentir el sonido del mar. Abrí y me restregué mis ojos algo extrañada, se suponía que en el centro comercial de Seattle no hay playas y menos un letrero que diga "bienvenidos a La Push Ocean Park"

-Jazz-llamé a mi hermano con voz algo soñolienta-creo que te has equivocado de dirección: Seattle queda en el lado opuesto a La Push.

-No, no me he equivocado-dijo riendo y acariciando con cariño una de mis mejillas-. Aproveché a que estabas durmiendo para cambiar de planes, si sabías que iríamos a Seattle ya no sería una sorpresa.

-¡Eso es trampa!-reclamé fingiendo que estaba enfadada-. Yo quería ir a Seattle.

-Pero podemos ir otro día-murmuró abrazándome con fuerza y quitándome mi sombrero- además es un lindo día para estar en la playa.

-¡Oye dame mi sombrero!-le regañé intentando quitárselo-¡Nos pueden reconocer además es muy caro y me lo regalo mamá el año pasado!

-Bueno, pero primero dame un beso-murmuró escondiendo mi sombrero detrás de su espalda.

Me acerqué a él lentamente para enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besar primero su nariz de forma tierna. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos envolviéndonos a ambos en un beso tan apasionado e intenso que me hiso desear a cada segundo un poco más, no podía evitarlo y al tiempo que lo besaba con más ardor y pasión nos íbamos abandonando a lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Las manos de Jasper estaban en mi cintura a la vez que sus besos descendían por mi cuello haciendo que por cada segundo en el que sentía su boca en contacto con mi piel deseara con ansias poder revivir la apasionada noche anterior en la que ambos nos entregamos a un amor tan intenso como prohibido. Estos minutos eran lo más cercano que podía ser tocar el cielo con las manos, era como vivir un sueño en el que todo era perfecto y nada malo podría pasarnos nunca.

-Te amo Ali-susurró besando mi frente con una mezcla extraña de ternura y pasión que me hiso sentir la chica más feliz del mundo por ese instante-y te voy a amar para siempre.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez fue algo mucho más tierno que antes, fue como si fuera nuestra primera cita, bueno en el fondo lo era, pero lo que quiero decir es que fue tan tierno que parecía la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien de forma tan seria e intensa. Mis labios rogaban por sus besos y mis manos por tocar y sentir su piel, era un sentimiento tan poderoso y a la vez extraño que no podía alejarme de Jasper y esperaba que fuera así para siempre.

Nos tumbamos un momento en la blanca arena de la playa para admirar el apacible movimiento de las olas mientras él acariciaba mi brazo y yo delineaba las finas y hermosas facciones de su rostro. No podía dejar de mirarlo y pensar lo difícil que era nuestra situación, me parecía tan injusto tener que escondernos para estar juntos como si fuéramos delincuentes en vez de dos jóvenes profundamente enamorados el uno del otro. Era triste darse cuenta de que nunca nadie aceptaría lo nuestro solamente porque nos une un estúpido lazo de sangre y por el desafortunado hecho de compartir los mismos padres.

-Jazz-le llamé mientras desenredaba los rizos de su cabello rubio-¿por qué tenemos que ser hermanos? Es tan injusto…

-Lo sé-susurró acariciando mis mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos-, pero aunque ese sea un impedimento tenemos que tener fe en que estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Pero aunque estemos juntos para siempre nunca podremos ser como las demás parejas –murmuré con algo de amargura-. Nunca podremos decir que estamos juntos, nunca podremos salir como una pareja normal ni mucho menos casarnos. Estamos condenados a ser un secreto para siempre.

-¡Oye no te traje a la playa para que te pusieras tan triste!-me sonrió a la vez que acurrucaba mi cabeza en su pecho- No es justo que pienses en cosas tan tristes.

Me tomó en brazos para poder nadar un momento en las frías aguas de La Push, pero no me importaba ya que junto a él daba igual el frío. Nos besamos con dulzura y cariño además de que sus labios tenían un sabor aún más delicioso por la sal del mar. Amaba nadar junto a Jasper, siempre me sentiría bien y segura si es que mi hermano estaba a mi lado.

Almorzamos cerca de la playa y luego juntamos algunas conchas que el mar dejaba entre las rocas. Antes de partir casa escribimos nuestros nombres en la arena como una muda promesa de que estaríamos juntos siempre, y vimos como las olas se llevaban nuestro juramento a las profundidades del océano.

No quería regresar a casa y fingir que nada había cambiado ni pasado. Odiaba tener que mentirle a mis padres, pero lo peor era intentar engañarme a mí misma y decir que todo estaba bien y normal cuando en el fondo nada volvería a estar bien de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros padres aun no llegaban por lo que teníamos tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa, cocinar algo para cenar y pasar un pequeño momento juntos.

Intentamos hacer las cosas a una velocidad increíble para que los pocos minutos que nos quedaban juntos fueran lo más parecido posible a la noche anterior en la que Jasper tenía el poder de llevarme a la cumbre del placer en pocos minutos y eso me gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Nuestros padres llegaron en medio de uno de los besos más apasionados que había recibido y dado en toda mi vida. Por suerte no nos descubrieron aunque cuando fuimos a recibirlos al salón mi respiración aún era algo errática y el rubor invadía de forma obvia mis hasta entonces pálidas mejillas.

-¡Hijos!-nos saludó mamá con un efusivo abrazo-¡Los extrañé mucho! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Pasó algo de lo que debería enterarme y por lo que debería castigarlos?

Jasper y yo nos miramos por una fracción de segundo y nos sonreímos con complicidad disimuladamente antes de contestar con un cinismo demasiado hipócrita:

"-No mamá, no ha pasado absolutamente nada".

**Bueno se que el capitulo quedo demasiado corto y mal xddd pero planeo actualizar pronto y mejorar en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero que estén bien c:**


End file.
